


Клетка авгура

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Родольфус Лестрейндж выходит на свободу.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	Клетка авгура

Пережить дементоров оказалось проще, чем авроров.

Выйти на свободу — страшнее, чем оставаться в каменном мешке Азкабана: пять нешироких шагов в длину, четыре — в ширину. Мир за стенами был пугающе огромен. И от одной только мысли об этом голову и горло будто стискивало стальными обручами. Невозможно было даже дышать, думать и говорить — тем более. 

Он вышел, горбясь и по привычке шаркая по черным каменным плитам, хотя на ногах не было кандалов, а на плечах — полосатой робы. Шел медленно, едва переставляя ноги, будто вслепую нащупывая каждую следующую плитку, но в этот раз в спину не ударил гневный нетерпеливый окрик. Напротив, молодой конвоир озабоченно хмурил брови, поддерживал едва ли не под локоть:

— Мистер Лестрейндж, вам дурно? Позвать врача? А хотите воды? Палочку мистера Лестрейнджа!

Вот еще что пугало — палочка. Что, если за столько лет он не просто разучился ею пользоваться, что, если проклятые серые стены высосали из него магию так же, как и желание жить?

Не верилось, что когда-то было по-другому.

Когда-то он был молод, горяч, горел ярко и даже хотел — сгореть, чтобы возродиться, подобно Фениксу, с новым могуществом, в новом мире. 

Не сбылось.

Точнее, сбылось лишь наполовину. От одержимого честолюбивыми помыслами Родольфуса Лестрейнджа осталась лишь горстка пепла: седой тощий старик с больными, воспаленными суставами, слезящимися от слишком яркого света глазами.

— Хотите, открою окно?

Конвоир все не унимался, и впору было только изумляться его беспечности. Неужели он не читал личное дело, не знает, кто перед ним и за что осужден? Или так уверен в своей безопасности?

Но кому придет в голову нападать сейчас, в одном шаге от вожделенной свободы? Только тому, кто этой свободы вовсе не жаждет. Тому, кто подобно Белле, давным-давно съехал с катушек. Но он не Белла, мир ее праху, хотя и не мог бы про себя в полной уверенности сказать: «В здравом уме и твердой памяти». 

Память как раз не подводила, и это было досадно, потому что многое хотелось забыть. Не от стыда или ужаса перед содеянным: ни стыда, ни раскаяния, по большому счету, он не испытывал. Они были солдатами, они все, и каждый знал, на что идет. И самое главное — зачем. А вот сожаление изглодало его за эти годы изнутри — бесплодное чувство, хуже любой пытки.

Он мог избрать другой путь. Мог оставить наследника, подобно Нотту или Малфою, мог сказать Белле твердое «нет», повести себя так, чтобы она уважала его, если не любила. Мог отпустить ее, в конце концов, когда стало слишком поздно предпринимать что-то еще. Но ничего из этого он не сделал, раз за разом закрывая глаза на то, что она нездорова, и страсть ее — нездорова. 

А он сам — вполне ли здоров?

Могло ли быть что-то хуже, чем ревновать свою мертвую жену к своему мертвому Лорду? Что-то страшнее, чем пропускать без конца свое достоинство через мельничные жернова каждодневных мелких унижений? 

Теперь он знал ответ. Могло. Держать на руках чужого ребенка своей жены, прятать, чтобы спасти. Не для себя, и даже не для Лорда — тому, давно шагнувшему за черту человеческого, было все равно. Услышать пророчество, звучащие в голове. Поначалу тихое, будто шорох огромного змеиного тела на камнях Малфой-мэнора, — о, Родольфус до сих пор вздрагивал, вспоминая Нагайну. Потом — все громче и громче, до непрестанного набата, заставлявшего кричать, затыкать уши ладонями, биться головой о стену, чтобы заглушить слова. 

«Когда лишние уйдут, когда время повернется вспять, когда невидимые дети убьют своих отцов, тогда Темный Лорд вернется».

Его и выпустили потому, что посчитали сумасшедшим. Им, победившим, была свойственна эта жалость: к больным и слабым, к тем, кто не представлял угрозы. 

Море билось о черные, гладкие стены, будто хотело смыть Азкабан со своей поверхности. Сколько раз он наблюдал за этими тщетными усилиями через узкую бойницу, служившую ему окном? 

Одна мысль, оформившись, билась и билась в висок, будто настойчивая муха. Что, если?.. Взять неосторожного щенка под Империус, заставить выпустить всех, всех до последнего заключенного? Перебить стражу, поднять бунт? Превратить свое освобождение в кровавую гекатомбу? 

Он бы, конечно, умер. Но так, как подобает мужчине, а не слизняку. Но он не мог, не имел права. Он обязан донести пророчество до той, кому оно предназначено. И — как знать, — может, встать под ее знамена?

— Лодка скоро будет, мистер Лестрейндж. Вот, возьмите плащ — даже для здешних мест погодка сегодня скверная.

***

Авгур покосился на него подслеповатым круглым глазом, раскрыл крылья, будто хотел выломать прутья клетки, и закричал.

— Я тебе сколько раз говорила, — от высокого визжащего голоса свело скулы, — отойди ты от этой чертовой птицы! Не дразни ее! И так из-за тебя хлопот не оберешься!

Седая неопрятная старуха с бородавкой на выпирающем подбородке — чистая ведьма в магловских книжках — показалась в дверном проеме, на ходу вытирая руки о передник.

— Вы к кому, сэр? — все в ней: взгляд, поза и голос, — источало крайнюю неприязнь.

— Я Родольфус Лестрейндж, миссис Роули. Мне нужна Дельфи, ваша воспитанница.


End file.
